


the other side of paradise

by cosmical



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt Floris | Fundy, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad Floris | Fundy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmical/pseuds/cosmical
Summary: "George will love these!" Dream exclaimed, handing over a few pieces of gold.Fundy's heart dropped, and time ceased to be. Niki thanked Dream, and Puffy told him to come again some time, but it failed to reach Fundy, as his whole world collapsed."Wh... What?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Ranboo
Comments: 21
Kudos: 422
Collections: THE BEST





	the other side of paradise

Fundy loved his fiancé, Dream. He loved him more than anything. 

To Fundy, Dream was his world. 

But it seemed like to Dream, Fundy came in second. Always second.

At first, it was fine. He understood Dream was busy. Dream had duties he had to fulfil, things he had to do, people to see. That was Fine. Fundy understood. He had things he needed to do, too, being the Foreman of L'manberg and all. It was okay.

Fundy knew, after everything. After the destruction, the chaos, betrayals left and right, Dream would never hurt him.

...

He walked through the doors of Niki and Puffy's newly established flowershop, excited to greet his fiancé after not talking to him for so long. He felt giddy, his heart fluttering at the sight of his dearly beloved. Dream was standing at the counter, Niki handing him a bouquet of flowers. Dream's face lit up in the most adorable way, making Fundy absolutely melt.

"George will love these!" Dream exclaimed, handing over a few pieces of gold. 

Fundy's heart dropped, and time ceased to be. Niki thanked Dream, and Puffy told him to come again some time, but it failed to reach Fundy, as his whole world collapsed.

"Wh... What?"

Everyone stopped.

Dream's eyes widened, turning to face Fundy, who's eyes were filled with despair. "I- Uh. Fundy-" he stammered, grasping for something to say.

Niki and Puffy stayed silent.

"Why George?" Fundy asked, tears welling up in his eyes, balling his fists. How could he be so stupid? It made so much sense now.

His fiancé ran up to him, quickly cupping his cheek. Fundy pulled away, as if he were burned. He couldn't even look at Dream.

All he could think of right now, is Dream with George. How happier Dream looked with George. How Dream spent more time with George, than he did Fundy. How every single time Fundy wanted to spent time with his soon-to-be husband, it was put off, because Dream was always with George. 

The way people looked at him weirdly, when he spoke about how excited he was about the wedding, how he's been planning it for months. How people often paired Dream and George together, instead of pairing Dream with him. Everyone knew. Everyone saw.

Sometimes, all Dream would talk about was George. George this, George that. Fundy thought they were just best friends. He trusted Dream. Dream would never hurt him.

He was wrong.

Dream placed the flowers on a nearby counter, and Fundy couldn't help but notice they were roses. "I meant you! I... I swear, I misspoke."

Fundy laughed, bitterly. 

"Sure," he mumbled, pulling the golden band off his finger. Dream gasped, attempting to grab Fundy's hands to stop him, but he pulled away, even harsher this time.

All Fundy could feel was anger. He was angry at Dream, for letting him act like a lovesick fool this whole time, while everyone else knew the truth, and he was angry at himself, for letting Dream use him like this.

He pulled off the ring, holding it out to Dream. "Here," he said, voice cold and detached, "give it to someone you actually love."

Fundy turned around and exited the shop, not bothering to stop when Dream called his name.

He walked back to his own shop, Ranboo waiting for him with a concerned look on his face.

"Fundy?" 

He choked out a sob, the tears he's been holding back finally falling, as his heart yearned for the one he loved with all his heart. He fell to his knees, heartbroken, thoughts taunting and mocking him. Could he have done something, said something? Wasn't he enough? Did Dream actually love him, or was it just a game, to manipulate L'manberg?

Ranboo kneeled down beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

His world was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> so I watched Ranboos stream, when him and Fundy made an ice cream shop, and then I watched Ranboos stream where him and Fundy went netherite mining, and chat was spamming that Dream was cheating on Fundy and so
> 
> this happened. because I like angst.


End file.
